The present invention generally relates to an assembly for mounting a seat within a vehicle, and, more particularly, relates to a seat track assembly for mounting a seat for horizontal and pivotal movement with respect to the vehicle.
It is generally well known to provide seat track assemblies for mounting seats within vehicles so that the seats are adjustable in a forward and rearward direction within the vehicle. It is also known to provide seat backs that are pivotal with respect to the seat bottom.
In some vehicles, the seat bottom can be pivoted forwardly into a vertical position and the seat back can be pivoted downwardly and forwardly into a horizontal position to increase available cargo space in a vehicle. When such seats are also provided with seat tracks so that the seats can be adjusted in a forward and rearward direction in the vehicle, the seat track assemblies are complex and require a great number of parts. The complexity of such seat track assemblies increases the assembly time and the overall cost of such seat assemblies.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a seat track assembly which provides a storage position for a vehicle seat, is less complex, and is relatively inexpensive to produce.
The present invention provides a seat track assembly for mounting a seat in a motor vehicle which overcomes at least some of the above-noted problems of the related art. According to the present invention, a seat track assembly comprises, in combination, a mount pivotable between a first position and a second position, a first track attached to the mount, and a second track operably engaging the first track. The second track is slideable between a full forward position and a full rearward position with respect to the first track. A seat back attachment arm is supported for pivotal movement relative to the second track. A locking device is supported on the second track and is moveable between a locked position where the locking device maintains the second track in a desired position relative to the first track and an unlocked position where the second track is movable relative to the first track. The seat track further comprises a release member and a bypass link. The release member is movable between a normal position and a release position where the release member maintains the locking device in the unlocked position such that the second track can move relative to the first track when the release member is in the release position. The bypass link is operatively connected to the seat back attachment arm and causes the release member to move to its release position when the seat back attachment arm is pivoted to a fully folded position and the second track is in a predetermined release position. The bypass link moves independently of the release member when the second track is in a predetermined memory position relative to the first track such that the bypass link enters a bypass position when the seat back attachment arm is in its fully folded position and the second track is in its predetermined memory position.
In one embodiment of the invention, the release member comprises a lever operatively connected to the locking device. The seat track assembly further comprises a rotation link pivotally supported with respect to a longitudinal access of the track assembly. The rotation link has a first end and a second end with the first end being operatively connected to the lever so that rotation of the rotation link will move the lever. The second end of the rotation link has a pin that is positioned in an L-shaped slot in the bypass link. Pivoting the seat back attachment arm to its fully folded position while the pin of the rotation link is positioned at a first end of the slot in the bypass link rotates the rotation link. A memory stop contacts the bypass link when the second track is in its predetermined memory position such that the bypass link moves independently of the release member to enter its bypass position when the seat back attachment arm is pivoted to its fully folded position. The pin on the second end of the rotation link is positioned at the second end of the L-shaped slot of the bypass link when the bypass link is in its bypass position.
In another embodiment, the release member is mounted to a mounting bracket attached to the second track. The release member comprises a cam plate pivotally mounted to the mounting bracket by a first pivot pin. The cam plate has a camming lobe that applies a lateral force to slideably engage the locking device to move the locking device between the locked and unlocked positions. The cam plate has a second pivot pin that is mounted to the cam plate in an arcuate slot on the bypass link so that the bypass link is slideable with respect to the second pivot pin. The bypass link is rotatably mounted to the mounting bracket by a third pivot pin, and the third pivot pin is slideably mounted in a linear slot in the mounting bracket. Linear movement of the third pivot pin in the linear slot from a first end to a second end causes the bypass link to rotate the cam plate. A memory stop contacts the bypass link when the second track is in its predetermined memory position such that the bypass link moves independently of the release member to enter its bypass position when the seat back attachment arm is pivoted to its fully folded position.
In another aspect of the present invention, a seat track assembly is provided that comprises, in combination, a mount pivotable between a first position and a second position, a first track attached to the mount, and a second track operably engaging the first track. The second track is slideable between a full forward position and a full rearward position with respect to the first track. A seat back attachment arm is supported for pivotal movement relative to the second track. A locking device is supported on the second track and is moveable between a locked position where the locking device maintains the second track in a desired position relative to the first track and an unlocked position where the second track is movable relative to the first track. Memory means are provided for (1) moving the locking device from its locked position to its unlocked position when the seat back attachment arm is pivoted to a fully folded position and the second track is in a predetermined release position relative to the first track and for (2) returning the locking device to the locked position when the second track is moved to a predetermined memory position relative to the first track. The memory means may also maintain the locking device in its locked position when the second track is in its predetermined memory position and the seat back attachment arm is pivoted to its fully folded position.
From the foregoing disclosure and the following more detailed description of various preferred embodiments it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the present invention provides a significant advance in the technology and art of seat track assemblies. Particularly significant in this regard is the potential the invention affords for providing a seat track assembly for mounting a vehicle seat that has a storage position, that is less complex, and is relatively inexpensive to produce. Additional features and advantages of various preferred embodiments will be better understood in view of the detailed description provided below.